The New World: Jurassic World
Chapter 1: InGen's Proposal June 19, 2013. That was the day my mother, Ellie Degler, or as most people know her by her maiden name Ellie Satler, went missing ever since she left for some business trip she had. I’m her oldest son, Charlie Degler. At the time I was really confused because I woke up one morning and as I was about ready to leave for school, I saw a paper on the door. I carefully ripped it off and as I examined it I realized it was a letter from my mom. Dear Charlie, If you’re reading this right now then my assumption about you waking up before you father was correct. I’m sincerely sorry I won’t be able to attend your eighth grade graduation ceremony of course you know how much I would die to be there to see my little boy accept the variety of academic awards I’m positive you received for your work throughout your middle school year. Sadly mommy has a mandatory business trip she needs to attend. I’m not allowed to tell you where I will be going because of classified reasons. What I can tell you is that it may keep me away from home for awhile, but I will be sure to write to you whenever I can. We can only hope your father will have the decency to actually show up for once. Maybe, just maybe, it could make up for everything else he missed. Nonetheless I wish you the best of luck. Nobody deserves it more than you do. You’re a very hardworking student, a polite and mature young man, and without a doubt you have a mother who loves you very much. Remember that Charlie. Always remember that. Mommy loves you and always will. No matter what. Love, Momma As I finished reading the letter I sighed in disappointment. I folded up the note and placed it in my front right pocket as I left my house and stepped onto the school bus waiting for me outside. Ever since then I would check my mailbox each and everyday just to see if she ever wrote back. Sometimes I would even sit on the curb and wait for the mailman to deliver our mail hoping my mother sent me something. Yet every time I asked if there was anything from her he would always say no. A few months later during my freshmen year of high school I arrived home and the first thing I did was check my mailbox for anything special. Sadly but not surprisingly there was nothing from my mom. When I entered the house I saw a man, a man who I never saw before in my entire life. This mysterious person was wearing a suit which looked like it costed more than my own house along with a pair of shades and a small but noticeable ear piece. It was as if an MIB agent found my address somehow and was about ready to brainwash me. He was in my kitchen eating a turkey leg which I’m guessing he took from the leftovers my dad was saving in the fridge. “Mmm that’s good.” Upon swallowing he noticed I was home. “Oh hi. Didn’t see you there.” He walked over to me and began to shake my hand. “My name is Liam Turner. I work as an agent for The Ingen Corporation.” “Nice to meet you. I’m Charlie, Charlie-” “Degler, Charlie Degler. My colleagues have told me a lot about you, and your mother.” I immediately retracted my hand after hearing those last three words. “Wait a minute what do you exactly know about my mother?” I ask without hesitation. “Well that’s actually what I was sent here to talk to you about.” The InGen agent pulled out a chair from under the kitchen table. “Have a seat.” He said while pointing to the chair he previously pulled out for me. I sat down ready to hear what it was he had to say as he pulled out a picture. “Charlie, does this picture look familiar to you?” It was a picture of a Tyrannosaurs Rex skeleton in front of a red background with yellow edging around it as well as those two words printed on it that were branded in my brain ever since I was three years old. “Wait a second that’s the logo for Jurassic Park!” He nodded his head. “Why yes, it is. Do you remember anything about Jurassic Park?” All sudden I began to remember those stories my mom told me when I was a kid. Tales of an island off the west coast of Costa Rica filled with living breathing dinosaurs which of course began to wreak havoc throughout the area and nearly killed my mother. “It sure does. My mom used to describe it as some sort of prehistoric zoo or whatever. If I remember correctly a couple people actually died. She would’ve been dead too if she wasn’t smarter than those monsters.” A concerned look grew on Agent Turner’s face. “I know. We all remember the incident on Isla Nublar back in 1993, which is why I was asked to show you this next picture.” He pulled out a picture which looked very similar to the first one, but the color scheme showed the dinosaur skeleton was silver instead of black. It also had a blue background and not a red background in the previous picture. However the weirdest part was the fact that the title was slightly different but still rose some very huge questions. “Hold up, what?! What the heck is Jurassic World?!” I could tell from the look on his face that he expected that to be my exact reaction. “This, Charlie, is John Hammond’s newest project which he started not too long ago.” I ripped the paper straight from his hands and began to look closer at it in disbelief. “Where did you get this image?” He replied “It was leaked onto the internet from an unknown source. We believe the disappearance of a certain paleobotanist you and I both know may have something to do with this upcoming prehistoric Disneyland, and believe it or not we need your help.” I couldn’t help but wonder what it was they wanted from me. “What kind of help is InGen seeking out?” Turner let out a sigh before proceeding to talk. “As stupid as this sounds nobody on our expedition team knows a thing about any creatures our former scientists cloned, which was one of the reasons capturing them in the year of 1997 was rather difficult. Thanks to your mother’s old friend, Dr. Alan Grant, or as you may remember him as ‘The Dinosaur Man’, not one paleontologist will come anywhere near one of our helicopters.” The man pulled out a cigarette and a lighter as he began to smoke before the conversation continued about what was being implied. “My guess is you know quite a lot about dinosaurs right?” I gradually began to process what he was getting at. “Yeah?” The agent put out the flame and flicked the cigarette into the trash can. “Give me three facts about the parasaurolophous, GO!” I became nervous even though I already had three off the top of my head. “Wait, um, okay. Lets see here...oh I got some! Okay first, Parasaurolophus had a distinct cranial crest attached to its skull which is hypothesized to be used for the identification of species and sex. Secondly, this hadrosaurid was believed to travel in herds such as most prehistoric herbivores. And last but not least, the name Parasaurolophus actually means near crested lizard.” The InGen agent was impressed by my knowledge of dinosaur species. “And that is exactly what we need for our team! Someone who actually knows what kinds of animals we’re dealing with.” I felt flattered that someone was actually complementing me on my intellect instead of laughing at me for it. “Well I mean I don’t mean to brag but...oh hell no! I hope you’re not seriously asking a fifteen year old teenager to go to an island infested with dinosaurs which sure don’t act like the ones I’ve witnessed on Barney created by a company who doesn’t even know what these animals even are or what they’re capable of!” Liam started to chuckle. “What? What’s so funny?” He stopped laughing and glanced back at me with a calm expression. “We wouldn't send but one defenseless kid to a place like that. Give us some credit. Plus you seemed to have forgotten that we’re the ones with the weapons. Just because they can supposedly open doors doesn’t mean they can fire an AK-47 or a-” “Whoa whoa whoa hold on. Ak-47s are lethal weapons. You actually plan on ''killing ''them this time?!” The man placed his suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside was a variety of deadly weapons and bullets that can’t exactly be found in your father’s closet. “Who do you think we are? Animal control?” My focus went back Mr. Turner. “Maybe you guys are smarter than I thought. Alright I’m in, but on one condition.” Liam closed the weapon filled case. “What might this condition be?” I beckoned to the refrigerator behind me and saw a picture of my beautiful mother and I playing with her old friend...The Dinosaur Man. “Nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody, leaves that island until we find my mother.” The man smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing.” Out of nowhere the sound of a helicopter started coming from the backyard. “Sounds like our ride is here! We better get going!” He shouted as we began running out of the house and into the backyard which was where the chopper landed. We sat down in our designated seats and buckled ourselves in. “Oh my gosh I almost forgot!” I detached my seatbelt and dashed back over to the sandbox also in the backyard. “Where are you going?!” He called out to me, but I did not reply. I started digging through all the sand until I found my old brachiosaurus toy I was given as a birthday present from my mom. I held it up against my chest. “I’ll bring you home mom. No matter what it takes.” A tear shed from my eye just from the thought of her. “Come on hurry up! We gotta get going!” I snapped back to reality and ran back to the helicopter. After shutting my door and buckling my seatbelt, Liam and I looked at each other. “Hold on to your butts!” He said prior to ordering the pilot to start flying. The aircraft lifted itself from the ground and took off as our journey began to the new world...Jurassic World. Category:FanFiction